


Hurt and Comfort

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Hurt and Comfort [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, But he has Mike!, Car Accidents, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I apologize publically to Harvey, I mean it - ALL of them!!, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries, all the h/c clichés, hand holding, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is seriously injured in an accident. Mike is with him - and he's not going to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Simsy asked for injured!Harvey and comforting!Mike.
> 
> I watch a lot of House MD, but in all honesty: I don't know much about accidents and injuries and procedures and tests and treatments - all made up.
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

It only takes a couple of seconds, only one turning of his back, one stupid coincidence – an accidental shove, a stumble, a fall, a car that drives a little too fast – to make Mike's whole world come tumbling down. One tiny inadvertency on Harvey's side and the recklessness of a stranger. 

And Mike doesn't even see it. It's nothing but a blur in the corner of his eye and a screech and a scream. 

Harvey is lying on the street and the car that hit him stops in the distance, another blurry movement (or rather: lack thereof) in a far away corner of Mike's consciousness, nothing more. His whole perception circles in on the motionless man lying a few feet away from him.

Mike blinks once, twice, and before he knows it he's at Harvey's side, coffee and wallet forgotten on the coffee cart's counter, maybe already falling into the hands of some stranger, Mike doesn't know.

There is a lot of blood, but Mike doesn't know where it's all coming from. From that gash in Harvey's head, yes, but it can't be from that wound alone. It's too much. It's everywhere. It's all over Harvey's suit and his shirt and his tie even and it's on the street and it's on Mike, too, because he's cradling Harvey's head in his lap by then and clutching his hand.

"Help," Mike hears a high pitched voice yell. "Somebody help!" Only much later does he realize that it must have been _him_ yelling, that it must have been _his own voice_ he heard through the rushing sound of the ongoing traffic and the blood in his ears.

Another voice yells – and Mike is quite sure, even later when he thinks back to that moment, that that voice isn't his own. "Someone call 911."

Harvey is so pale and he doesn't move for the longest time. It occurs to Mike that maybe he shouldn't have lifted Harvey's head, but it's too late to think about that now.

"Harvey," Mike hears someone whisper. "Oh god. Harvey…"

And the other man's eyes flutter open. They widen as they take in the sight of Mike and a they light up for the fraction of a second. Then they flutter shut again.

"Mike," Harvey murmurs. "What—"

"Harvey…" Mike brushes his knuckles over Harvey's cheek and squeezes his hand tighter. "Look at me."

Harvey tries to nod and winces. "Okay." He opens his eyes again, staring at Mike with a slightly glassy gaze. A shiver runs through his body and his fingers close around Mike's hand in a tight grip. "Mike." He tries to rise but he manages only the slightest movement of his upper body before falling back into Mike's lap, moaning.

"Stay still," Mike murmurs and runs his palm over Harvey's bloody forehead, carefully avoiding the gaping gash near his temple. "Don't move. The ambulance will be here soon."

"What happened?" Harvey smacks his lips and coughs. 

"You had an accident," Mike answers, trying to sound as calm as possible. "I couldn't—"

Harvey coughs again and again. Then he turns his head to the side and vomits blood. It stains Mike's trousers and his shoes.

When their eyes meet again, Harvey's are a little duller and Mike gets the news from them. He reads in Harvey's weakening gaze that Harvey knows something is seriously wrong. 

"How bad is it?" Harvey asks, coughing again.

"I don't know." Mike places his palm on Harvey's forehead and forces a smile. "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright. You're going to be fine."

"What happened?" Harvey asks again after a couple of seconds and Mike closes his eyes for a moment. 

"You were in an accident, Harvey. Help is on the way. Stay calm."

"How bad is it?" Harvey asks and a violent shiver shakes his whole body. His eyes begin to flutter shut and Mike cups his cheek.

"Stay with me, 'kay?" Mike's thumb begins to stroke Harvey's cheek gently. "Look at me."

"'m cold," Harvey mutters and swallows thickly, blood pooling on his lips.

"Shit," Mike hisses and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. "Keep hanging in there, Harvey. The doctor will be here soon… I think I can already hear—"

He pauses and listens but then he shakes his head. "Gotta hang on a little longer, Harvey, just a little longer…"

"Hurts," Harvey gasps and a thin trail of blood trickles from the corner of his mouth down his jaw.

"I know, baby," Mike mutters reassuringly, running his fingers through Harvey's hair. He has never used that endearment for Harvey before and he doesn't know where it comes from, but it seems just right. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Harvey starts to tremble and Mike lifts his eyes and looks around frantically. There is a crowd of people around them and they're all staring at the scene in front of them and the driver of the car is sitting on the curb some twenty feet away, pale and shaking.

"A jacket," Mike croaks. "Can I have a jacket?" Nobody moves and Mike closes his eyes. "A jacket. Please. Can I have a jacket?"

Someone hands him a windbreaker and Mike carefully drapes it over Harvey's torso. Afterwards he lets his eyes wander over Harvey's body. His left leg is obviously broken and his right one might be, too, but Mike isn't sure. 

"I can't feel my legs," Harvey whispers and looks away. He tries to lift his head, but Mike firmly holds him down. 

"Don't move," he mutters. "Stay still. Look at me."

When Harvey's eyes begin to flutter shut again, Mike gently shakes his shoulders. "Harvey. Harvey! Look at me. Harvey!"

"Just wanna rest my eyes for a second…" Harvey's voice slurs and fades at the end of the sentence. 

"No," Mike shakes him again. "No, Harvey. Stay with me."

"So tired," Harvey mutters and closes his eyes. 

"No, Harvey. No! Harvey, please. Look at me. Please, stay with me…" When Harvey doesn't open his eyes, Mike slaps his cheek. The angle is awkward, but he flinches when his palm hits Harvey's bloody skin. He slaps him again, harder this time, and Harvey's eyes snap open, looking at him in confusion.

"Why did you do that?" He actually sounds a little offended.

"I'm sorry, Harvey," Mike pleads. "But please, you have to keep your eyes open…"

"Why?" Harvey frowns and tries to turn to his side in Mike's lap. "What happened?"

"Keep them open for me, okay? Just look at me. You can do that. Talk to me. Come on, Harvey, talk to me."

"Mike."

"Yes, Harvey. I'm here."

"I'm scared."

"I know, baby. I know…" Mike bends forward and places a soft kiss on Harvey's brow. "But you don't have to be. I'm here. Hold on to my hand. You know that nothing can go wrong when you hold my hand."

"I know." Harvey squeezes his fingers tightly. "I love you."

"I know." Mike swallows and squeezes Harvey's hand in return.

"Say it back."

"No."

"Your face when you say it—" Harvey breaks eye contact and lets his eyes wander from Mike's eyes to his lips. He coughs again. "I want to see you saying it. Say it back."

"No," Mike presses his lips together tightly and shakes his head. "I'll say it tomorrow. I promise."

"Mike, I might n—"

"I said I promise. You _know_ I don't break promises. I'll say it tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after that. I'll say it every day, for the rest of our lives. I promise."

"Please." Harvey's breathing is labored and his lips are beginning to turn a little blue.

"I'll tell you a million times, Harvey. But not now. Please. Don't make me say it. I can't." He brings Harvey's hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. "I love you."

Harvey nods and closes his eyes. "Just for a minute, Mike. I'm so tired…"

"No!" Mike yells and shakes Harvey's shoulders. "No! Don't you dare…" A single tear rolls down his cheek and his voice trembles when he speaks again. "Harvey, look at me. I promise everything is going to be alright. I promise. Just look at me. Stay with me. Look at me and talk to me. Tell me something." 

"What?"

"Anything. Tell me what you want to do this weekend. Anything you want." 

"In the crust."

"What?"

Mike's head snaps up when someone touches his shoulder. He hasn't even registered the approaching sirens, but the ambulance is here now and a paramedic is talking to him.

"Sir?" He repeats and Mike nods. "We'll take it from here. Stay still for another moment." He crouches down beside Mike and cradles Harvey's head in his hands. "Scoot away slowly now."

Mike complies and watches as the paramedic lies Harvey's head down on the asphalt.

"Sir? You have to let go of his hand now."

Mike is still clutching Harvey's hand. It has gone limp in his grip. When Mike reluctantly lets go, his fingers are sticky with drying blood. A woman walks up to them and introduces himself as Dr. Morrison.

"He has difficulties breathing," Mike tells her, looking up. He wipes his hand against his thigh. "He said he can't feel his legs. I—I didn't see—It happened so fast. I—"

"What's his name?"

"Harvey," Mike answers, scrambling to his feet. "Harvey Specter. He—"

"Mr. Specter? Mr. Specter? Can you hear me?"

Harvey gives a weak nod as Dr. Morrison crouches down and touches two fingers to his throat to take his pulse.

"Do you know where you are?" She takes out a small flashlight and shines it into his eyes, first into the left and then into the right one.

"No," Harvey whispers. "What happened?"

"He already asked me that," Mike tells the doctor. "Twice. He doesn't remember."

"I see, Sir," she answers. "That's not unusual. He most likely has a concussion."

"Okay, Mr. Specter," Dr. Morrison addresses Harvey again. "You were in an accident. We're going to take you to the hospital." She carefully lifts Harvey's head a little and fastens a protective collar around his neck. "We're going to lift you onto the stretcher now. That might hurt a bit." She turns towards the paramedic team. "On the count of three. One – Two – Three."

Harvey's eyes search for Mike's and lock with them when they lift him and move him the few inches to the stretcher. "Don't leave."

"I won't," Mike answers and reaches for Harvey's hand again. "I'll stay with you. Always. But you have to let them take you to the hospital now, okay? They want to take care of you."

"Okay," Harvey whispers and squeezes Mike's hand with his fingers. 

Mike runs his other hand over Harvey's forehead while a paramedic pulls a bag of IV fluids out of his bag and rolls up Harvey's sleeve.

"What's your name?" Dr. Morrison asks him and he lets go of Harvey's hand to turn to her. 

"Mike. I'm Mike."

"Okay, Mike. You can ride in the ambulance with him."

"Thank you." Mike smiles at Harvey as he walks to the ambulance next to the stretcher. "See? Not leaving."

Harvey nods and closes his eyes. "Good."

The ride to the hospital is short and Mike watches the medical team take several tests and monitor Harvey's vitals. They keep asking Harvey questions and Mike provides a few pieces of information as well. Harvey is allergic to Penicillin. He's had only a light breakfast that morning. His blood type is B positive. He signed a DNR a little over a year ago. Mike is his medical proxy. When they reach the hospital, Harvey is relatively stable, but his condition is still critical. Dr. Morrison suspects that he is bleeding internally.

"I'll be waiting right here," Mike tells Harvey before they wheel him through the doors to the OR area. 

"Mike," Harvey murmurs and locks eyes with him.

"I'm not leaving. I'll be right here. Don't worry, baby. Everything is going to be okay. I love you. And I'll tell you that again later today. And tomorrow. And the day after. A million times, remember? You'll be sick of hearing it sooner than you think. I promise."

"Never," Harvey whispers and Mike lets go of his hand. "Promise."

A couple of hours later Mike learns that Harvey has a severe concussion and several internal injuries. His leg is broken and they had to drill a hole into his skull to relieve a bleed in the brain. There's nothing wrong with his spine, it was because of that bleed that he couldn't feel his legs.

They think he's going to be okay. The recovery will take some time, but Dr. Morrison tells him that they're sure that Harvey's going to make a full one.

Mike cries in relief when she tells him but he wipes the tears from his face when he's allowed to go in and see Harvey.

Harvey is pale and looks oddly small in that high-tech hospital bed. He's badly bruised and in obvious pain, but he's alive.

"I love you," Mike tells him as he sits down on the corner of the bed and takes Harvey's hand in his. "I love you."

And he honors his promise – just as Harvey honors his.

~fin~


End file.
